Crème glacée
by Shuleecitaa
Summary: Él no era celoso, ni posesivo, ni ninguna de esas idioteces ¡Pero Kakashi se estaba ligando a Sakura en frente de él!" Eso era un crímen, más, enfrente de un Uchiha cabreado —SasuSaku—


"_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love"_

– Accidentally in love, Counting Crows.

**

* * *

**

Crème glacée

* * *

-

Era un día soleado en la aldea de la hoja. Las aves piaban con felicidad, en las diferentes ramas de los árboles. Los aldeanos caminaban por las calles de la villa, observando vidrieras, comprando, o simplemente paseando por Konoha.

Una muchacha de, aparentemente, dieciocho años corría por la aldea. Tenía el cabello de color rosado, y un círculo blanco grabado en su espalda. De repente, se detiene delante de un muchacho de su misma edad. Descansa un momento, ya que la corrida la agitó, para luego decir con entusiasmo:

– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

El chico la miró unos momentos. Sus ojos de una tonalidad onix, y sus facciones similares a un adonis atraían a las mujeres como miel a las abejas. Hacía ya dos años que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, y luego de estar un buen tiempo pagando una gran fianza –Tsunade aún se quejaba, y decía que el castigo no había sido suficiente–, al fin pudo volver a su vida normal en Konoha.

– Hn, paseaba…– Contestó, monótono. Si bien siempre fue un muchacho de pocas palabras, últimamente se estaba abriendo un poco más a la gente, especialmente a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Naruto y Sakura.

A la muchacha le brillaron los ojos ante la respuesta del moreno _'¡Es mi oportunidad!'_– Ne, Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué dices si vamos a almorzar a… a…? –Buscó con la mirada algún lugar, encontrándose con una tiendita pequeña, pero de buena fachada, justo detrás del Uchiha– ¡… Allí!– Señaló con el dedo el lugar.

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacía el lugar en donde Sakura señalaba, ensombreciendo su semblante. Miró a la chica con molestia mal disimulada.

– Sakura…

– ¿Si?

– Sabes que odio los dulces.

La medico ninja no entendió al principio, pero cuando leyó con más atención el cartel de la tienda y vio que decía claramente 'Confiteria y Heladería' se deprimió en absoluto.

'_De todos los malditos lugares que hay en Konoha, se me viene a ocurrir ese… ¡Maldición!' _

Sasuke sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al ver el porte triste de su amiga. Hacía tiempo que se llevaban mejor, y hasta algunas veces salían a comer juntos, y es por eso que le fastidiaba que la muchacha se ponga así. ¡No entendía que si ella se ponía triste, él tendría que–!

– ¡Yo!– Se escuchó una voz, detrás de los dos jóvenes.

– ¡Vaya, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Está muy guapo!– Exclamó sorprendida Sakura, y no era para menos, si ese día Kakashi Hatake estaba sencillamente deslumbrante. Se había sacado las características prendas de jounin, y se había vestido como un hombre normal.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza, _aparentemente_, apenado– Que coincidencia encontrarnos…– Dijo con un tono desganado. Sin mas, dirigió una mirada a Sakura– ¡Hey, Sakura! Estás muy bella.

– Ne… gracias, Kakashi-sensei– Respondió apenada la chica, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sasuke alzó una ceja ante esto.

El jounin miró al Uchiha, pero luego apartó la mirada rápidamente. Si Sasuke antes estaba extrañado, ahora su mente era una completa confusión.

– Ahhh… El tiempo está perfecto para tomar un pequeño helado ¿No lo crees así, Sakura?– Decía Kakashi, con voz risueña.

'_Este tipo… ¿Se esta ligando a Sakura… frente a mí?_' Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirando al que alguna vez fue su maestro. Luego desvió su atención a Sakura, observándola detenidamente. No era una chica fea, debía admitirlo. Tenía bonito cuerpo, y su rostro era muy agraciado– _Esperen un minuto_.

_¡Kakashi se estaba ligando a Sakura!_

Algo dentro de Sasuke se activó.

– ¿Qué dices si vamos a esa heladería de allí?

– Pero Kakashi-sensei… yo, esto… Sasuke-kun…

– A Sasuke no le gustan los dulces, ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

– Hn.

-

-

'_Crio del demonio'_ Pensaba Kakashi, viendo como su alumno estaba sentado justo enfrente de él y Sakura. Éste le dirigió una mirada triunfal, como si supiera el curso que estaban tomando los pensamientos de su antiguo sensei. Sakura, por su parte, no entendía el por qué Kakashi y Sasuke se miraban de esa manera.

'_Parece como si… estuvieran desafiándose' _

Pero todo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una de las mozas puso frente suyo la copa de helado más tentadora que había visto en su vida.

– ¡_Kyaa_, esto se ve delicioso!– Exclamó, mientras sus ojos brillaban por la vista. Sasuke y Kakashi se quedaron un momento observando el gesto de la chica. Ésta, sintiéndose observada, dirigió sus ojos a ellos– ¿T-Tengo algo en la cara?

El peliplateado negó con la cabeza, sonriendo detrás de su mascara. Sasuke, por su parte, desvió su rostro y chasqueó la lengua. La moza dejó un helado exactamente igual frente a Kakashi, y una taza de café –negro, amargo, y sin pizca de algo dulce– frente a Sasuke.

– Come todo lo que quieras, Sakura.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Kakashi-sensei!

– No entiendo como puedes estar aquí, Sasuke– Dijo de repente el Hatake, abordando con la mirada a su ex alumno. Éste lo fulminó con sus ojos– Si tú _detestas_ los dulces. – Lo último le salió con un deje de fastidio. Él no tenía en sus planes que Sasuke vaya con ellos.

– Digamos que su invitación se me hizo… _tentadora_, sensei– Respondió con igual tono el Uchiha, sonriendo con malicia y arrogancia. Kakashi afiló la pupila de su único ojo. Aquel niño estaba plantándole cara, retándolo. Y el premio estaba precisamente a su lado, degustando con placer aquel helado. _'Veamos hasta donde soportas, Sasuke'_

Kakashi agarró la cuchara del helado, y tomó un poco de éste. Dirigió el utensilio hasta su boca, posando su mano en su mascara, dispuesto a bajársela. Todo ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Pero antes de que éste se de cuenta, Kakashi había puesto la cuchara con helado justo frente a su rostro. A su boca, con más exactitud.

– ¡¿Qué haces…?!– Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el moreno. Sakura casi se atraganta al ver aquella escena, ¿Kakashi le iba a dar helado a Sasuke en la boca? ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! ¡Ella era la que tendría que estar haciendo eso!

– Es que esto se ve delicioso Sasuke, me da pena que no lo comas ¿Y por qué me miras así?– Preguntó, con un poco de sorna, al ver como el muchacho le lanzaba dagas por sus ojos. Un gesto muy parecido se mostraba en el rostro de Sakura.

Kakashi, percatándose de ello, desvió la cuchara desde Sasuke hasta Sakura. El metal del artefacto casi rozaba los labios de la joven. Ésta se ruborizó furiosamente, y sentía como la sangre le corría más rápido. Sasuke simplemente maldecía a aquel hombre que estaba frente suyo. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que Kakashi ponga tanta atención a su "amiga", le provocaba una insoportable sensación en el pecho.

'_No son celos, maldición' _

– Vamos Sakura, come

– P-pero, s-sensei…– Decía la chica, tartamudeando. Su inner estaba colapsada, es que tener a un hombre tan atractivo como Kakashi queriéndole dar de comer en la boca era demasiado para su cerebro.

'_Que no son celos, joder' _

– Sakura, abre la boca…

– Ya basta, Kakashi– La voz tenebrosa que escapó de los labios del Uchiha dejó pasmados a los otros dos. Sus ojos eran dos pozos fríos, sin brillo, y con un deje de irritación.

El jounin se sorprendió ante esto. Sasuke era demasiado celoso cuando se lo proponía. Por lo que tuvo que hacer un cambio de planes, para ponerlo a prueba.

– ¿Por qué no le das tú, Sasuke?– Sugirió, extendiéndole la cuchara con gesto ameno. Sasuke palideció… eso no se lo esperaba. Sakura sentía que se asfixiaba, su corazón había acelerado su ritmo; y si su inner antes estaba colapsada, en ese momento estaba, por poco, teniendo convulsiones.

Sasuke quedó en blanco. Pensaba, pero no llegaba a una solución que le agradara. Si decía que sí, su imagen y su orgullo se irían al diablo, y tendría la imagen de la gente riéndose de él grabada en sus retinas hasta el fin de sus ideas. Pero si decía que no, Kakashi ganaría esa especie de "reto silencioso". Y no sólo eso, Sakura lo despreciaría. Y sorprendentemente, él no quería que Sakura lo despreciara.

'_Ya entendí tu estrategia, Kakashi' _Se decía Sasuke _'Intentas humillarme'._

– Sakura– La profunda voz del moreno la sacó de su shock nervioso. Cuando lo miró, vio que tenía la bendita cuchara inclinada hacía ella– C-come… _'Es sólo para no perder, para no perder'_

La chica no caía. Tenía a un Sasuke levemente sonrojado, dándole de comer. A ella. A Sakura. A la molestia. Por poco y no gritaba de alegría. Lo que sentía por Sasuke jamás se había borrado de ella, pero ya se había resignado a él. Y ahora Sasuka hacía eso. Seguramente estaba soñando, y en unos minutos despertaría.

Mas el contacto con la fría crema le hizo saber que aquello estaba pasando, que no era producto de sus fantasías.

Kakashi rodó los ojos al observar el leve sonrojo de Sasuke, y la mueca de felicidad de Sakura.

Demonios, había perdido a una chica, con un maldito mocoso.

Sacó su Icha Icha, y se levantó –resignado y saboreando la derrota–, usando como excusa que tenía algo que hacer. No le sorprendería nada que en unos días aquellos dos se pusieran a salir. De hecho, no le sorprendió nada, cuando al día siguiente, los encontró a ambos besándose en un callejón cercano al hospital.

Sonrió después de verlos, y se topó de frente con una escena muy particular. Naruto haciendo de monigote– bueno, eso era normal–, y a su lado a Hinata sonrojada, queriendo decir algo – eso también era normal.

Aunque Hinata no le gustara… moría por ver a Naruto en las mismas condiciones que Sasuke.

– ¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– ¡Kakashi-sensei, que gusto verlo'ttebayo!– Saludó con entusiasmo el rubio.

– B-buenos d-días– La tímida Hyuuga estaba completamente colorada. Kakashi hasta sintió pena.

– ¡Vaya, Hinata-san, estás muy bella! ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado?

Oh, si que se divertiría.

* * *

-

**OwO**

**Bueno, les traje éste One-Shot, que está bazado en un doujinshi SasuSaku muy bueno que leí hoy. No es exactamente igual, tiene partes mías (la mayoria) y otras cosas sacadas de el Doujinshi. Escribí esto como regalo de navidad a ****tods**** :). Que pasen unas hermosas fiestas junto a sus seres queridos, que coman mucho (Muajajajajaj) y que Papá Noel les traiga muchos, muchos regalos (Yo ya estoy grande para eso TwT, jaja). Lo más probables es que no me aparesca hasta el 2009 (que lindo suena OwO), así que FELIZ AÑO también :D. **

**Felices fiestas!!!!!!! **

**Shuleecitaa. **


End file.
